vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon King (I Reincarnated for Nothing)
Summary The Demon King is a Demon that loves the play between the Hero and Demons, between Good and Evil. He wants to maintain the balance between them as without it then what challenge can there be? He couldn't accept the reality that the Demonic God wanted so he made a plan where Artpe would revert him to be a Human but unfortunately for him Artpe outsmarted him. In the end, he chose to help Artpe to become stronger and to feel a part of the true power of the Demonic God by summoning his right hand - Fragment of Destruction. With his last breath, he pushed Artpe to new heights. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Demon King, Chef Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Level 403, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Via Observation), Regeneration (Mid - demons can regenerate from decapitations), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Demonic Energy), Adaptation (Via leveling system), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at his level, she doesn't need to sleep), Telepathy (Talking), Danmaku (Can create several hundreds of attacks at once), Flight, Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Pocket Dimensions), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of his skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Demonic Energy within them), Forcefield Creation (Can forcefields to defend himself), Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon the Fragment of Destruction by stabbing himself in the hearth with an Artifact but the price will be his death), Demonic Aura (His aura its so strong that his energy its toxic and poisonous; those under level 300 will be killed with a single puff), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at his level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at his level such things won't affect him), Mind Manipulation (Comparable with Artpe who can resist mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Holy Manipulation (Resisted to the Hero and Fake Hero's Party holy-type attacks), Light Manipulation (Resisted to Artpe and Maetel light attacks), limited Plot Manipulation (Resisted to the Rewrite/Revision of the World by remembering the previous World), beings over level 400 can resist to Absolute Control (Even the Demon King was under such an ability done by the Demonic God, but he resisted it) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 403) Speed: FTL (As he can reacted and fight with the Hero and Fake Hero's Party) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 403) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 403) Stamina: Very high Range: Dozen of meters with Magic spells Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average as the Demon King he was alive for at least sevral hundreds of years and his knowledge should be exception as he was the first to find about the other foreign dimensions. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Absolute Control/Obedience: An Innate Ability that lets the Demon King have absolute control over all Demons, him having control over the entire Demon Race. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Demons Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7